Truth Hurts
by 9095
Summary: [one shot] Why is everyone ignoring me? Was it something I said or did? But i soon found out....
1. Truth Hurts

This one shot was thought by me and most of my friends. It took ages for us to get every single detail right. I still think we have some errors but oh well. Please keep reading on.

**Truth Hurts**

It was time to forgive. I stared slowly at the house in front of me. Nothing has changed in those three years. When I was twelve I ran away from home. But now I decided was the time to forgive and forget. Forget about my past, forget what ever happened.

I knocked on the door but no one answered it. I knocked continuously for what seems like ten minutes, but still no one answered the door. Maybe my mum has moved or maybe no one was home. I decided to knock one last time but still there was no answer. Giving up hope I turned around but was surprised to see my little brother coming my way. I waved but he either he didn't see me at all or just ignoring me completely.

He walked past me and knocked on the door. Instantly a middle age woman answered the door. I saw that middle age woman was my mum. I felt really hurt I've been knocking on the door just a few minutes ago and nobody answered but now when my little brother knocked she answers. I thought that maybe when she saw me she would be overwhelmed by the fact that I came back. I was so wrong, She completely ignored me like Souta did.

Tears were beginning to form in my eyes but I blinked it away, I won't cry over something like this any more. Because every time I cried I told myself crying won't make anything better, if I cry it doesn't mean they will love me back, if I cry it doesn't mean that my pain will go away, if I cry it doesn't make anyone better it will only cause them pain.

I watched as Souta walked cheerfully into the house. I turned around and walked to my best friend's house, my best friend from three years ago. I wonder if she still remembers me. But I have to visit her maybe she can help me. I slowly approach the house that I knew my best friend lived in. I knew she wouldn't have moved because she told me that she wouldn't leave till she was probably 60 or so. But I could be wrong.

I was about to knock on her door when I saw her around the back yard. I walked over to the backyard since the gate was open. I called out to her but she didn't even turn around to find out who called. I was annoyed now not only has my family ignored me now my best friend too?

I was gonna go up in front of her when I heard some footsteps coming this way. I turned around and was shocked to see Inuyasha and Miroku holding a bouquet of flower each. Are they gonna give it to Sango?

"Are you ready?" I heard Inuyasha asked Sango.

Read for what? Where are all three of them going and why couldn't they see me? I was right in front of them.

I saw Sango dashed inside her house and came out with a bouquet of flower too.

"Yea…" Sango replied sadly.

Why is she sad? Did something happen? But then why did all of them have a bouquet of flower each? All those questions didn't make any sense to me.

"Then let's go." This time Miroku had a hint of sadness in his voice.

Where are they going? I asked loudly but again nobody heard or answered me.

I followed them eager to find out where they were going with such a sad expression on each one of their faces. After a few minutes of walking we all reach our destination to my surprised we were standing outside a cemetery.

Oh now I know why they were sad but who died?

"She died today three years ago," said Sango tears forming in her eyes.

"Yea…" Inuyasha and Miroku both agree light tears were forming in their eyes too.

Whoa in all my life I've only seen Inuyasha and Miroku cried once that was when Sango and I beat them in a game when we were five.

All three of them walked into the cemetery. I followed curiously wondering who the mysterious girl was that died three years ago.

"She just……had to……die…on her birthday" Sango sobbed.

Miroku hugged and comfort her. Inuyasha slowly put the bouquet of flower onto the grave stone.

I walked up closer to see whose name was engraved on the stone. My eyes widened at what I saw written on it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

"_Hey there you wimp!" Someone called out. After the tenth called I turned around realizing that someone was calling me a wimp. _

_That person came up to me and she was about to hit me when Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha came and stopped her. _

"_Are you friends of that girl?" The one bulling me asked my friends_

"_Yea…so stay away from her." Inuyasha spat back. _

"_Aww…how cute that little wimp ACTUALLY has friends." _

"_Don't call her a wimp, you bitch." Sango said angrily as she ran up to her and was about to hit her when she got punched. Now you can see the bruise that was forming on her cheeks._

_I ran by Sango's side. "Are you alright?" I asked._

"_Yea...nothing too serious." _

"_Yea…but you still got hurt. Maybe it will be better if I don't hang out with you guys. I mean I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me." I told them no mater how much it hurt for me to say it._

"_Come on…this was only once." Sango tried to reasoned._

"_But it could have been worse! I'll probably go home now. So I don't cause any trouble." I replied and walked out taking my bag with me._

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_I walked slowly back home. I saw my mum sitting on the couch. She looked terrible maybe because she's pregnant and have been under a lot of stressed. _

"_What are you doing here? School doesn't finish till 4." My mum said. _

"_I skipped it."_

"_Young lady, do you know how much money I put in for your education? I could have done better things using that money but I sacrifice everything for you and your brother to have a good education and this is how you repay me? By skipping school?" My mum replied furiously._

_Obviously she didn't take this too well._

"_Go to your room now! And don't you dare thing about coming down." I guess my mum's anger still hasn't cooled down._

"_But what about dinner?" _

"_I'll bring it up to you when it's time. So you have no excuse to leave your bedroom."_

_I was about to asked how about if I need to go to the toilet but I guess she'll get even angrier._

_I ran up to my room tears rolling down my cheeks. Today nobody wished me Happy Birthday. Instead my best friend got punched and my mum started yelling at me. Maybe I wasn't love by my mum anymore, this wasn't the only time she yelled at me actually this was kinda like normal. But there was this one time when I got slapped by her really hard. She never apologized never said that she didn't mean it. _

_I got my bag and packed everything I needed. For tonight I'm leaving this house._

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_It was after dinner I sneaked out the front door and left nobody suspected anything. They probably won't even miss me. I didn't tell my friends because they would most likely ask me to stay and some how persuade me too. _

_It was so dark I could barely see anything. I walked across the road not seeing the light that shone. But when I looked up it was too late_

_End of Flashback _

On the Grave Stone was my name.

R.I.P.

Kagome Higurashi

1991-2003

I finally understood why everyone ignored me.

Because to them I was merely a ghost.

------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did u guys think? Pls REVIEW


	2. an

There is a one shot sequel to truth hurts….it's called stairway to heaven. Pls read and review. Thank u.


End file.
